Tenerte a mi lado, o perderte para siempre
by Akari Kuchiki
Summary: Llega un momento en el que Yato no puede callarse y decide contarle a Hiyori qué es lo que tanto ronda por su mente. One-Shot muy cortito. Yato x Hiyori


**Disclaimer:** El manga de Noragami, y por consiguiente, todos los personajes de esa obra y que aparecen en este One-Shot pertenecen a Adachi Toka.

**N/A: **En un principio este pequeño fic iba a tomar otro rumbo y tenía otra idea pensada, pero como realmente no sé cuanta gente lee el manga y lo lleva al día he pensado que eso podía limitar mucho a las personas que lo leyesen y me ha dado pena, así que aquí os lo dejo. Me encanta la pareja de Yato x Hiyori, me parecen los dos muy amor. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**~~Tenerte a mi lado, o perderte para siempre~~**

¿Cuándo había ocurrido aquello?

Ese momento en el que había cruzado la línea que un Dios jamás tenía que cruzar. Ese momento en el que había empezado a pensar en ella de esa forma. Porque ya no solamente la veía como una amiga.

El tiempo pasaba y él siempre que estaba con ella y con Yukine la miraba en silencio, sin ser capaz de transformar en palabras todos los pensamientos que se agolpaban día tras día en su mente. ¿Qué pensaría ella? Pero esa pregunta nunca tenía respuesta. Era imposible, la vida de Hiyori era apenas un suspiro de la de él. Pasarían los años y ella envejecería… ¿Y él? Él permanecería de la misma forma, joven, envejeciendo a un ritmo demasiado distante al de ella. Pero aún así siempre intentaba alejar esa lógica de su cabeza. No le importaba, no quería que eso fuese un impedimento para dar el primer paso. Pero si lo daba no estaba seguro de cómo podría responder ella. ¿Sorpresa? ¿Rechazo? Punzadas de dolor se clavaban en su pecho solo de imaginarlo. Ante todo, pasase lo que pasase, no quería ser olvidado, no por ella. Y temía que decirle lo que sentía pudiese llevar como punto final a esa acción. Lo tenía muy fácil, al fin y al cabo todos los humanos con los que se había relacionado hasta entonces apenas habían tardado en olvidarle. ¿Y qué pensarían el resto? Estaba seguro de que murmurarían y les señalarían con el dedo. A él le daba completamente igual lo que dijesen de él, ya estaba acostumbrado y nunca le habían acompañado palabras con buenas opiniones, pero si le decían algo a ella sí que no se lo perdonaría nunca. Fuese la respuesta positiva o negativa no quería que ella se sintiese incómoda por comentarios fuera de lugar. Ella no se merecería jamás algo como eso.

Y allí estaban en aquel momento, Hiyori y él completamente solos. Yukine, con ganas de ocio, había decidido salir a dar una vuelta para comprar algunas cosas, contento de que aquel día no tuviesen ningún encargo que hacer. La chica, por su parte, se había quedado en casa pero por insistencia de Yato había terminado accediendo a dar una vuelta con él por el parque. Aunque hacía buena tarde ese día, así que al final se lo había terminado agradeciendo. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente por un pequeño camino rodeado de arboles y flores. Aunque permanecían en silencio este no era desagradable, es más, era todo lo contrario. Hiyori de vez en cuando miraba de reojo al chico, ya que ese día algo le llamaba especialmente la atención, y era su expresión. A simple vista podía parecer una mirada llena de seguridad, pero por otro lado, si se fijaba con atención, podía notar un ligero temblor proveniente de sus manos. No quería preguntarle nada porque esperaba que si ocurría realmente algo Yato fuese el que le contase que era aquello que le inquietaba tanto. Siguió caminando cerca de él, planteándose situaciones de todo tipo que podían haberle ocurrido al chico.

-Tengo algo que decirte. –Yatogami estaba nervioso, mucho. Si en aquel momento Yukine hubiese estado en sus manos habría gritado alarmado por el sudor frío de estas. Tragó saliva lentamente, el corazón le latía a mil por hora. La chica le miró interrogante, sorprendida de que el chico hubiese decidido romper al final el silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Hiyori se acercó a él, preocupada por el tono tan nervioso que presentaba el chico. Pocas veces hablaba de esa forma, y siempre que lo hacía se trataba de algo serio, o algo realmente malo.

-Yo… –De nuevo se le atascaron las palabras. ¿Por qué era tan estúpido en un momento tan importante como ese? Ante la cercanía de la chica solo atinó a extender los brazos y a rodearla con ellos, acercándola a él y apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de ella. Cerró los ojos y la abrazó con fuerza, deseando que no respondiese de forma negativa a aquel acto.- Hiyori, pase lo que pase y te diga lo que te diga… Aunque te marches, júrame que no me olvidarás nunca.

-Y-Yato, ¿estás bien? –La primera reacción de Hiyori ante el abrazo habría sido apartarse de él ruborizada y haberle gritado pervertido, pero aquello le desconcertaba por completo. Su corazón se aceleró al notar la cercanía y cerró los ojos, memorizando aquel momento a fuego en su mente.- Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, no te olvidaré nunca.

-Hiyori… –Por alguna razón, aquella promesa había conseguido calmar un poco su inquietud. Dio un largo suspiro y se separó un poco, sin soltar el abrazo. Miró a la chica con determinación y sonrío levemente, con un deje de timidez en el rostro.- Sé que vas a decir que me he vuelto completamente loco, pero si no te digo lo que quiero decirte al final sí que me lo terminaré volviendo. –Calló unos instantes, intentando ordenar en su mente las palabras que quería decir y el orden correcto para hacerlo.- Llevo ya tiempo pensando en esto, dándole vueltas, y pienso que lo mejor es que te lo diga ya de una vez. –La chica ladeó un poco la cabeza, aún sin comprender. Yato rió ligeramente ante esa acción. Ahora era el momento de tenerla a su lado, o perderla para siempre.- Hiyori… -Repitió su nombre.- Quiero estar a tu lado siempre, en todo momento, pero no solamente como un amigo, si no como algo má… -No pudo continuar porque la chica repentinamente se abrazó de nuevo a él.

-No hace falta que sigas. –Yato no sabía que todo aquello estaba haciendo que Hiyori se muriese de vergüenza, pero aún así su amor era correspondido.- Estaré a tu lado siempre, de la forma en la que tú quieras. Es lo que quiero. –Se puso de puntillas y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados depositó un beso en su mejilla. El joven Dios apenas atinó a sonreír lleno de alegría. Haber dado aquel paso había completamente merecido la pena. El beso tímido de ella no fue suficiente para calmar los sentimientos que habían explotado en su interior, por lo que agarrándole con una mano de la cintura y con la otra alzando su barbilla depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Tu deseo ha sido escuchado alto y claro, Hiyori. –Murmuró separándose levemente del beso y sonriéndole como jamás había sonreído a alguien. La chica asintió aún ligeramente ruborizada, pero también con una sonrisa imborrable de su rostro.

* * *

Es mi primera historia de este maravilloso manga y de verdad espero que no sea la última, porque esta parejita me inspira constantemente y siempre que sacan un capítulo más de manga muero un poquito por dentro porque quiero que terminen juntos. Espero que os haya gustado

Cualquier comentario, opinión y crítica constructiva es más que bien recibida. Todos sabemos que un review siempre alegra a una y le motiva a seguir escribiendo. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
